Doctor Eggman (SnapCube)
''Doctor Eggman ''also known as ''EggGru is one of the main antagonists and protagonists of the ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''fan dub by ''SnapCube. Early Life He is the son of Professor Gerald Robotnik and his unnamed mother. It is unknown where or how he met his wife Martha but he married her anyway. He has his own Twitter account and so does Martha. In case his account was blocked, he made about 70 alternative accounts. Current Background Hero Story In the Hero Story in the Sonic Adventure 2 Fandub, he steals Knuckles' Emeralds but then he got attacked by him, forcing him to retreat. He is later seen on the aircraft with Amy Rose and Tails. He later gets his bones hurt and was defeated by Tails. He attempted to call the police on Tails, only to reveal that Tails IS the police, surprising Eggman. He tells Tails that he misses his wife and declares that he'll be back. Eggman uses the radio to contact Sonic and Shadow, telling them that they have 13 seconds before the island explodes before exposing Shadow's secret, Hot Topic. On the screen, Eggman declares that he is taking everyone's stocks, hating the little girl for her stupid nose, taking everything including her phone. He then talks about taking over Victoria's Secret, Best Buy, the news becoming his and everyone else leaving. He then takes the planet that looks like a walnut. The planet fires the laser at the moon, the reason why because it never had the cheese he wanted. He appears on TV inside the president's limo, glitching it and taking the alias of The Glitch. He then declares to drop his newest album Crackin Eggs. He appears at the pyramid where he meets Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy. Eggman tells Sonic that he took his wife and fucked his crops, so he decided to take his life... and the Chaos Emeralds! At Space Colony ARK, Eggman threatens Sonic to get out or he will shoot Amy in the face. He then tells Sonic to put the Piss Stone down but seals him inside the seal because he knew he was going to fart in the room. He blasts Sonic out of the space station and declares to control the universe and force everyone to watch Splatoon 2 Let's Plays by Eggman. Tails attacks Eggman and takes his Funyun Rings. Eggman claims he knows who Tails' mother is before dying presumably. Dark Story In Dark Story, Eggman breaks into Prison Island and destroys everything in his sight. 17 days later, he is still trying to get out of there while fighting robots. On day 58, he writes in his diary claiming that the robots are becoming more sentient and starting to know his name. One robot calls Eggman Ivo, shocking him and asking how he knows his middle name. The robot responds that he remembers everything. 3 years later, he becomes desperate to get out. At Level 7, he enters the room and laughs as he is ready to see his wife Martha again on Twitter. He forgets his password account but he didn't want to log into the NSFW one. He types E-G-G on his computer but it didn't work so he had to log in with his diamond (well, emerald. It looks like a diamond). The secret account didn't unlock but the secret was unlocked, revealing the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow or Hot Topic. Eggman asks Shadow why he got hot sauce on his head, making him respond that he puts it on everything from twinkies to milk. Eggman is surprised when he sees Shadow's jet boots and destroying the Hot Shot robot. Eggman asks Shadow to join him by his side but he declines and roasts him, then he tells him that he's gonna fuck his wife infuriating Eggman. Later, Eggman walks into the pyramid room and logs into his Twitter account only to find out that Martha had sex with Shadow, shocking Eggman. Eggman sings Mad World and finds out he is back in the same building again. Eggman confronts Shadow who threatens him to block his account. Shadow used the emerald and blocked his account. Eggman threatens him to tell everyone what he said, only to find out he has 50 alternate accounts. Eggman makes a comeback by telling him that he has 70 alternative accounts. Rouge The Bat arrives and thanks Eggman for the weed supply from his Twitter account and tells him that she also fucked his wife and pulls out a diamond. On the island, Eggman tells his teammates to find Sonic and get the weed from him while he blows up the island. On the aircraft, he confronts and threatens Amy before Tails arrives. He contacts Shadow and tells him if he found Sonic. During a fight between Sonic and Shadow, Eggman tells them that they have a minute and 25 seconds to get off the island prompting Shadow to get a headstart. He then blows up the island. He later walks in on Rouge and Shadow talking about fucking his wife and peeing in a Hot Topic, finds out that Shadow peed on his wife and she becoming his after that. Eggman decides to drink and makes a call out post on his Twitter. He tells everyone that Shadow pissed on his wife and claims that he has a small dick, the size of a walnut except way smaller. He proves everyone that his is bigger. Eggman then pisses on the moon and curses out Obama. He warns everyone that they have 23 hours before those piss d r r roplets hit the fucking Earth. In an intervention, he wakes up drunk and claims he didn't piss on the moon. He finds out Tails has the weed and thinks he is like a puppet on a string. He then walks off saying shut up repeatedly. Eggman breaks the fourth wall, saying; "Why is Sonic on the same line as the villain line?!". He then tells Rouge that she is not talking to Sonic. After the back talk, he urges Rouge to stop calling him on their evil phone line. Later, he finds out that somebody posted his nudes on Twitter.com and walks off into his machine. He later has Amy Rose at gunpoint, threatening her to get in his car or he will be poppin between her eyes. He later hears Shadow and Rouge talking about his dick and promises them that if he sees them it is on sight. Final Story In the control room he gets drunk and finds out that his father came, threatening everyone who leaked his nudes on Twitter.com. He then walks to the room, angrily telling them he is throwing all their asses in the garbage and taking their CDs and weed. During the next 3 hours on his Twitter, he divorced his wife and rants about her deciding to become a furry fucker and fucking the whole Sonic and Shadow team and claiming the world was her next target, thus calling her the biggest th h h ot that they ever seen. Eggman yells at everyone while his body is doing things. Eggman is later seen again drunk while he looks out the window. He tells Sonic to bring him back a burrito but Sonic refuses causing him to yell "Sooniic!!". Behind the Scenes Deleted footage reveals that Eggman is alive in Hero Story. Shown in the BTDubs, he grabs the final Piss Stone and it is unknown what happens afterwards. Eggman's family heritage is wrong as he is actually Gerald's grandson and not his son in the video games. Eggman is played by Alfred Coleman. He is one of the few characters who broke the fourth wall in the Sonic Adventure 2 Real-time Fandub. * He notices the hot JPEG footage during his break in. * He tells the audience that they thought he didn't have legs. * He notices the camera zooming in on him. Quotes "I've come to make an announcement: Shadow the Hedgehog's a bitch ass motherfucker! he pissed on my fucking wife! That's right, he took his hedgehog fucking quilly dick out and he pissed on my fucking wife and he said his dick was "T H I S B I G" and i said that's disgusting! So i'm making a call out post on my Twitter.com: Shadow the Hedgehog you got a small dick! I's the size of this walnut except way smaller! and guess what here's what my dong looks like! PFFT! That's right, baby! All points, no quills, no pillows! Look at that it looks like two balls and a bong! He fucked my wife so guess what i'm going to fuck the Earth! That's right this is what you get MY SUPER LASER PISS!! Except i'm not gonna piss on the Earth, i'm gonna go higher! I'm pissing on the moon!! How do you like that, Obama?! I pissed on the moon you idiot!! You have 23 hours before the piss d r r r oplets hit the fucking Earth! Now get out of my fucking sight before i piss on you too!" -Eggman's most famous quote. "Did you see that hot JPEG footage that was just-" -Eggman's first words in the Dark Story. Category:Fan Fiction